


thanks for the music

by natcsharomanova



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Mamma Mia! References, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natcsharomanova/pseuds/natcsharomanova
Summary: Laura makes too many group chats, Lafontaine is jealous of Colin Firth, and Mamma Mia leads to death threats.





	thanks for the music

**lauratotheletter** created the group  **gays just wanna have fun !!!**

  
  


**lauratotheletter** added  **heycarmilla** and 5 others to the group  **gays just wanna have fun !!!**

  
  


**lauratotheletter** : anyone up for mamma mia 2 on friday ???

**lafattack** : laura we’ve been over this, you don’t need to make a new group chat every time!

**lafattack:** this is the third group you’ve made this month! 

**lauratotheletter** : i like making new groups :(

**dannylawrence** : What time on Friday? I’ve got to catch a flight the next day so can’t be too late

**puppykirsch** : aw you know i’m always up 4 abba but i’ve got to get on that plane 2 bro! :-(

**highlymelanated** : cheesy songs and bad dancing isn’t really my kind of thing

**lauratotheletter** : haha no problem guys

 

**lauratotheletter** deleted the group  **gays just wanna have fun !!!**

 

***

 

**Laura** : you’ll come and see it with me right? :(((

**Carmilla** : Your puppy eyes don’t really translate through text, babe

**Laura** : well i can’t exactly give you the real deal when i’m at work

**Laura** : carm????

**Carmilla** : Is this about the suffocatingly over the top and unwanted sequel again?

**Carmilla** : You don’t even like ABBA

**Laura** : but i love mamma mia

**Laura:** i remember watching the first film with my mum and dad in the cinema

**Laura** : they bought the cassette tape that same night

**Laura** : my mum warped it from so many impromptu dance parties in the living room

**Laura** : it’s fine, i’m just being sentimental, we don’t need to waste time watching it

**Laura** : i’ll pick up chinese food on the way home if you want?

**Carmilla** : I’d love that <3

 

***

 

**heycarmilla** created the group  **Listen Up**

 

**heycarmilla** added  **lafattack** ,  **perryandtonic** and 3 others to the group  **Listen Up**

 

**heycarmilla** : Laura has personally saved each of your lives at least once, likely more

**heycarmilla** : So have I, but she did it willingly, which means you owe her

**heycarmilla** : We’re all going to see that movie, and we’re all going to enjoy it

**heycarmilla** : Clifford, you are an immortal vampire, you can handle the loss of sleep

**heycarmilla** : Susie Homemaker, have you forgotten that Colin Firth is in this film?

**heycarmilla** : Laf, I know what happened in your lab last week, and I’m happy to share, unless...

**lafattack** : KARNSTEIN YOU TRATIOR

**sherryandtonic** : Oh, I do love Colin Firth!! He was so dreamy in Pride and Prejudice <3

**lafattack** : he’s not that great. the lake scene wasn’t even in the book so

**highlymelanated** : lmao the jealousy is overpowering

**heycarmilla** : So we’re all understood, then? 

**puppykirsch** : anything for the little hottie nerd !!! even better when abba’s involved :D

**heycarmilla** : Mention this group chat and I’ll kill you all

**dannylawrence** : Since when did Mamma Mia come with death threats?

 

**heycarmilla** changed the group name to  **Here We Go Again!**

 

**highlymelanated** : imagine those words coming out of carmilla’s mouth wtf is happening 

 

**heycarmilla** added  **lauratotheletter** to the group  **Here We Go Again!**

 

**lauratotheletter** : ???

**dannylawrence** : Turns out we’re all actually free this Friday to see the film with you Laura!

**lauratotheletter** : omg really !?!!!

**lauratotheletter** : i know it’s not quality cinema but it will be so fun !!!

**perryandtonic** : Oh, definitely! It’s been too long since I’ve seen Colin Firth dance on screen

**lauratotheletter** : how did i forget how much you want to die for him

**lauratotheletter** : what about you carm?

**heycarmilla** : I guess I can sacrifice my standards for two hours or so. 

 

***

 

**Laura** : thank you <3

**Carmilla** : I have no idea what you’re talking about

**Carmilla** : <3

**Author's Note:**

> Mel's username is a reference to a lyric in Janelle Monae's song 'Django Jane'.
> 
> Did I come up with this whilst watching Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)? Yes. 
> 
> Do I recommend you go and see the film if you love Colin Firth, are gay, and enjoy cheesy songs and dancing? Also yes.


End file.
